noveltystylusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulma Briefs
Bulma Briefs (ブルマ, Burumā; lit "Bloomers") is a main character in the Dragon Ball manga series created by Akira Toriyama. She debuted in the first chapter Bulma and Son Goku (ブルマと孫悟空 Buruma to Son Gokū), published in Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine on December 3, 1984, meeting Goku and recruiting him as her bodyguard to travel and find the wish-granting Dragon Balls. Bulma is the daughter of Dr. Briefs, the founder of the Capsule Corporation, a company that creates special small capsules that shrink and hold objects of various sizes for easy storage. Being the daughter of a brilliant scientist, Bulma is also a scientific genius, as well as an inventor and engineer. Along with creating the Dragon Radar, a device that detects the energy signal emitted by a Dragon Ball, Bulma's role as an inventor becomes important at several points in the series. History prior to the Divergence Jaco the Galactic Patrolman At Age 739, ten years before the events in the Emperor Pilaf Saga, Bulma who is just five years old visits Omori's island with her family . Bulma helps fix Jaco's spaceship without any of them noticing it. She demonstrates such intelligence that impresses both Jaco and Omori. Bulma carries with her a laser gun designed by herself and says it was made because she thought Jaco was an evil alien. Ten years later, Bulma graduated from university and is in search of mysterious balls that the myth says it can make whatever wish come true. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga At the age of 16, she found the two-star Dragon Ball in her basement. She created the Dragon Radar to find the other Dragon Balls so she could wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but later decides she wants to wish for the perfect prince for a boyfriend instead. She began her quest for the other balls during her summer vacation and after a couple of days she found the Five-Star Dragon Ball in the North Valley. Nine days later, she went to Mount Paozu to find the next Dragon Ball when she accidentally hit a young boy named Goku with her car. Bulma was the first girl Goku had ever seen and even more so, the second human Goku had ever seen, after his guardian, Grandpa Gohan, who had died. After Goku took Bulma to his house, she finds out that he has the four-star Dragon Ball, and explains the legend and power behind them. After failing to seduce Goku for the Dragon Ball, she decides to become traveling partners with him to which he agrees, though she deliberately neglected to tell him that the Dragon Balls scatter after the wish is made. Later that night when camping in a Capsule House in Skull Valley, Bulma ends up introducing Goku to several elements that he was deprived of in his isolation such as technology, bathing and even the anatomy of women (by accident). The next morning, Goku finds a sea Turtle lost and decides to walk him back to the beach, which Bulma unhappily agrees to since she does not want to be left alone and defenseless. After an encounter with a Bear Thief, they got him to the beach and met Master Roshi, who gave Goku the Flying Nimbus for bringing him back. Bulma, who saw Master Roshi's Three-Star Dragon Ball, got it from him in exchange for showing him her panties (which she did not know were not on at the time because Goku removed them while she was sleeping that morning). Only later, she discovers that her underwear is gone and gets furious as Goku admits (after being explained what panties are) that he took them off. When the two continue their journey, Bulma tries to use the Flying Nimbus, but was rejected since she is not pure-hearted. Three days later, Bulma and Goku ended up in Aru Village which was under the rule of a shapeshifter named, Oolong, who kidnapped the young daughters of the villagers. Bulma was given the six-star Dragon Ball by an old lady in the village for coming up with a plan to have Goku defeat Oolong. Bulma forced Oolong to come with them on their journey since his shape shifting ability can come in handy. The journey became hard for when they reached the Diablo Desert and lost her capsules after traveling through a river on a just before. While in the desert, she met Yamcha, whom she develops a crush on. After spending the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, she was forced to wear a bunny costume, because it was the only clean clothes around she had to wear. Two days later, the Dragon Team arrived at Fire Mountain to find the next Dragon Ball before the Ox-King finds them. Bulma and Oolong almost got killed by the Ox-King but were saved when he found out that Goku knew Master Roshi. Bulma got the seven-star Dragon Ball when Goku and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi, retrieved Master Roshi to put out the flames on Fire Mountain but unfortunately for her, Bulma had let Roshi touch her breasts in return. Bulma had Oolong take her place in her shape, but Bulma got angry when he went overboard and exposed her breasts to him as well. While on their way to the final Dragon Ball, they end up getting supplies at a town. While there, Bulma is mistaken for a member of the Rabbit Mob because she is still wearing the bunny suit Oolong gave her. After getting new clothes, she is not feared by the townsfolk anymore. After Goku defeats two members of the mob they call their boss Monster Carrot, who turns Bulma into a carrot. Goku got help from Yamcha and Puar (who have been secretly following them the whole time) to defeat Monster Carrot and have Bulma turned back into a human. The gang got back on track to their last, one-star Dragon Ball which was in the possession of Emperor Pilaf who has the desire to use them to rule the world. Bulma and the others had to get a ride from Yamcha and Puar to Pilaf's Castle since they had their previous car destroyed by Pilaf's minion Shu and five of their Dragon Balls stolen by him. While in Pilaf's Castle the gang was trapped in a room where Pilaf was able to steal the last ball from them that Goku had on. Oolong was able to save the world by stopping Pilaf from making his wish by shouting his wish for panties just a fraction of a second before Pilaf's request for world domination. However, the Dragon Ball Gang was put into a cell to be fried the next morning. Bulma and the others were able to escape when Goku looked at the Full Moon and become a Great Ape and break them out. The next morning Bulma becomes disappointed that she did not get her wish but then decides to hook up with Yamcha and head to back to her home in West City. Tournament Saga After preventing Pilaf from taking over the world, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar decide to return to West City while Goku goes to train with Master Roshi. On their way back their airplane crashes into a jungle where they are forced to walk. While back at West City, Bulma and Yamcha start to date. She cheers Yamcha on while watching him defeat an entire dojo of fighters to train for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. During the time Bulma decides to go visit Goku at Roshi's Island but found that the house was moved to a different location. Bulma becomes mad when Yamcha leaves West City to train in the wild. A month later, when coming home from grocery shopping, Bulma almost gets run over by a truck but is saved when Yamcha returns and saves her. Bulma becomes disappointed at him for being gone for so long and not contacting her. Afterward, she takes Yamcha to her house and gets him cleaned up. When Bulma arrives at Papaya Island to watch the Tournament, She meets back up with Goku and Master Roshi while they were signing up. During the Elimination Rounds, Bulma used Oolong to help her get a good view into the room so she can watch Yamcha fight. When the Tournament started she got a front row seat. While Goku did an excellent job in the Tournament, Bulma proudly took credit for being the one to discover him. After Goku lost the final round against Jackie Chun (who was really Master Roshi in disguise) Bulma and the rest of the gang ate dinner and began to leave back home but she was unfortunately stranded in the desert again when Yamcha's car broke down and was caught in a sand storm bringing them back to the World Tournament Arena where they started. Red Ribbon Army Saga Bulma returns to West City and continues going to school at the Senior High School, which she attended to experience the novelty of normal high school life, even though she is already a university graduate with a PhD. She begins to dislike Yamcha due to his popularity with other women. Goku meets back up with her in front of her house at Capsule Corporation one day when she ditched school and came home early. Goku came to have Bulma repair the Dragon Radar that got broken while traveling. Feeling bored with life in West City, she decides to join Goku and collect the Dragon Balls once more. Before Goku had arrived, she had made a new device, the Micro Band, so she can shrink and travel with him in his shirt while he is on the Flying Nimbus. Just before leaving, Bulma decides to show Goku around the city. While traveling through the city, Goku and Bulma come across Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar, who decide to come along with them to Dream Land. At Dream Land, Bulma decides to be moody the whole time because of her fight with Yamcha and walk around by herself. When she decides that she wanted to apologize to Yamcha, she sees what looks like Yamcha holding another woman, however, Yamcha was actually trying to disarm a scimitar from Hasky. Angry at Yamcha for his "infidelity", Bulma whacks him with a pot, knocking him out and allowing Hasky to escape. After Goku caught Hasky, Bulma officially breaks up with Yamcha and travels with Goku to find the Dragon Balls. Bulma and Goku end up flying to an island that is right near the location of a Dragon Ball that is located in the ocean. When Bulma finds out that she did not have a submarine capsule on her, Goku goes off to find the ball underwater by himself, leaving Bulma on the island. Bulma wanders the island not knowing that it was a base for the Red Ribbon Army. While wandering the island, she comes across two soldiers who were attracted to her. Since they were on an island in the middle of nowhere, the two soldiers wanted to take advantage of her, but Bulma ran from them. This made them angry, so they got into their planes and started shooting at Bulma, but Goku came by just in time to defeated the soldiers and save her. Seeing that the ball was very deep underwater, they went to Kame House to see Master Roshi and got a submarine in exchange for her Micro Band (for perverted reasons on Roshi's part). When they began to go off into the ocean, Krillin decided to come along and help them. While searching in the ocean, they were chased by the submarine of General Blue into a Pirate Cave that was the site of some hidden treasure. While sneaking through the cave, they came across a trap that shot arrows by touching any of the black holes that were littered all over the hallway. Goku and Krillin were able to jump over all of them, but Bulma had to hang upside down on to Goku's Power Pole as it slowly brought her through the hall. While continuing through the cave, Bulma ran away from a Pirate Robot that Goku and Krillin fought. During the fight, Bulma and Krillin left and went ahead of Goku, who decided to stay and fight the robot. At the end of the hall, they had no choice but to strip to their underwear and swim the rest of the way. When Bulma and Krillin found a room filled with the treasure, they encountered General Blue. Bulma stayed and watched Krillin fight against General Blue. Just as Krillin was losing, Goku caught up and took him on. When Blue released his telekinesis on Goku, Bulma tried to seduce General Blue with her body, but it failed because General Blue is homosexual. After Goku was able to defeat General Blue, Bulma and Krillin went to escape the cave as it was crumbling and Goku went to quickly find the Dragon Ball. Bulma drives an ancient submarine out of the Pirate Cave once Goku got the Dragon Ball. When they got back to the surface, Bulma shows Krillin and Goku that she hid a diamond from the treasure in her underpants while they were still in there. Bulma uses the diamond to pay Roshi back for not returning his submarine, but Launch reverted to her bad form and stole it. General Blue shows up at Kame House and has everybody tied up using his telekinesis while he takes the Dragon Balls and escapes leaving a bomb behind to kill them. Launch returned just in time to save them by untying Goku so he can throw the bomb and catch up to General Blue. At that point, Bulma decides to end traveling with Goku and stay at Kame House for the time being. While Goku was out continuing his quest for his Dragon Ball, Bulma took the Micro Band back from Roshi, since he was using it for perverted reasons. While Goku was training at the top of Korin Tower, he looked through one of the water jugs and saw Bulma and Krillin cooking at Roshi's house, where she accidentally burned her finger on the stove. Another time Goku looked through the Jug, she was seen teaching Roshi, Launch, and Krillin how to do aerobics. While she was Roshi's house, she was using what little resources he had laying around to make a Scouting Plane and another Dragon Radar to track Goku down. When Bulma launched the scouting plane, she saw that Goku was heading to the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters to get their Dragon Balls. Bulma decided to make a phone using spare parts around the house so she can call Yamcha and have him take everyone to Goku. When everyone gets to the Red Ribbon Army Base to meet Goku, they are late only to find the Goku easily beat all of them. Fortuneteller Baba Saga Bulma fixes the Dragon Radar and is confused that it doesn't pick up the trace of the last Dragon Ball. Bulma decided to stay behind while Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar go to meet Master Roshi's sister, Fortuneteller Baba, to help them locate the ball, but Bulma and Roshi end up getting dragged to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace by Goku as part of a plan Krillin has. Since Yamcha is a fighting See-Through the Invisible Man and was struggling to fight, not knowing where his opponent is, Krillin has Bulma face Roshi, while pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to Roshi. Roshi then has a nose-bleed onto the invisible man revealing him to Yamcha for him to easily defeat. Afterward, Bulma gets mad over Krillin pulling her shirt down and hits him. Bulma meets Upa and spectates the rest of the fights in the Devil's Toilet against Bandages the Mummy and Spike the Devil Man. When Goku finishes the final fight outside against his Grandpa Gohan, Bulma tells him about what Goku accomplished when he's been dead. After Goku finished getting the Dragon Balls, Bulma had to promise Master Roshi that she would stay at Kame House if he would train Yamcha. While everyone was preparing for the World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulma saw pictures of Master Roshi when he was young and learned of InoShikaCho which she had a nightmare of Goku being slaughtered by. Tienshinhan Saga Bulma arrives with everybody else at Papaya Island by plane. While waiting for Goku to arrive, they meet Master Roshi's rival Master Shen the crane hermit, who brought along with students Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu. During the tournament, Yamcha got his leg broken by Tien in the first match and Bulma helped him at the hospital. While staying at the hotel, she shared a room with Launch. As a spectator in the tournament, she seemed to hit Oolong a lot (mostly by accident) and also argued with Master Shen on many occasions. Bulma is also shown to be a fan of Pamput and even debated to cheer for him instead of Goku. King Piccolo Saga Bulma's part in the King Piccolo Saga began to emphasize her role as a scientist. She lends the Dragon Radar to the Dragon Team so that they might locate the Dragon Balls before King Piccolo, however, the protagonists' efforts are in vain when King Piccolo is successful in summoning Shenron, and the menacing Namekian is granted eternal youth. Bulma stores the lifeless bodies of Krillin, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi, all victims of King Piccolo and his deformed son Tambourine, to later be revived by Shenron, along with every other undeserving victim of King Piccolo's campaign. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later, Bulma was once again a spectator at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, where she reunited with Goku, as well as the other friends she made during Dragon Ball. It is here when she notices how Goku has grown up into a young man. With Goku now being 18 years old and Bulma now 22, Bulma refers to him as handsome and almost takes a liking to him. However, any possibility of a connection was not going to happen since Goku ended up getting engaged to his childhood sweetheart, Chi-Chi in the Quarterfinals. Bulma becomes happy for Goku and looks forward to becoming friends with soon-to-be-bride. However, everything changes when the Divergence occurs... Appearance In Toriyama's first draft of Dragon Ball, Bulma's design was significantly different giving her the appearance of a western girl. During the second draft Bulma had the braided ponytail that she had in her first appearance but older looking with a different styled dress. The third draft gave her the name of Pinchi and had exactly the same design as the final draft but her clothes her tight black pants with a shirt that had her shoulders exposed. Throughout the entire series, Bulma has changed her appearance more than any character going through a total of 18 different hairstyles. In the original manga, her hair is purple, and in the anime it is turquoise. Her hairstyle was shoulder-length as a teenager. Many of the clothes Bulma is seen wearing often bear her name or the Capsule Corporation logo on it. She had a tender appearance in her teen years, like her milky colored skin. In her teen years her bust measurement was 85cm, her waist measurement was 58cm, and her hip measurement was 84cm. As an adult her bust measurement was 87.2cm before breastfeeding, and 83.4cm after. In her initial appearance, Bulma had her hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon and wore a very short pink dress with her name on it with blue sneakers and purple socks. Due to wetting her panties when being captured by a pterodactyl, her clothes are quickly changed to a pair of boots, gray pants and a blue jacket with a white tank top underneath with her hair unchanged. When she was staying the night in her Capsule House she wore a pink nightgown with one side of her hair in a pigtail and adds a pair of pink socks and blue sneakers to it when she was forced to take Turtle to the beach. After coming back from the beach, Bulma is briefly seen in a white shirt and pants with brown shoes and gloves when attempting to ride Goku's Flying Nimbus. When dealing with Oolong in Aru Village, Bulma is seen in one of her more consistent appearances featuring her hair down and wearing a pair of brown short shorts, red & white shoes, pink socks, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and a red hat with her name on it. Since she loses her capsules at a river, she is forced to wear a Bunny costume since she thinks the previous outfit got too dirty for her to wear. She wears the Bunny costume until she gets a pair of gypsy styled clothes at Monster Carrot's Village. The gypsy clothes consisted of her hair in a ponytail while wearing white suit with a red waistband, a golden collar, a small blue jacket, gold armlets, and red sandals. She wears this outfit until she gets back to West City. When she attended the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament she wears a red tank top that has her name on it, a white shirt underneath, orange skirt, yellow socks and purple shoes. Her hair is also pony tail with a red bow on her head. During the time, Bulma met back with Goku in West City during his time being targeted by the Red Ribbon Army, Bulma wore a red tube top that leaves her shoulders exposed, orange shorts, and pink shoes with purple socks while having her hair in a side ponytail. When she was with Krillin being pursued by General Blue in the Pirate Cave she left her shorts, shoes, and socks behind to swim and was just in her red tube top and red panties although at the back of her panties it shows her butt cracks while wearing it. After getting back to Kame House after the incident she is seen wearing an outfit which is identical to the outfit worn before but everything being pink. She wears this outfit all the way until the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. After the three year time skip, has her hair cut shorter and wears an opened up orange sweatshirt, a red shirt underneath, white skirt, orange socks and blue shoes with orange laces at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. She wears this same outfit minus the orange sweatshirt for part of the King Piccolo Saga. In the later half, she switches to a blue shirt and skirt. After King Piccolo's defeat Bulma is seen wearing a white and blue stripped shirt with an orange skirt. After another three year time skip during the Piccolo Jr. Saga, she wears a sleeveless purple dress with a white belt that has a pouch to the side. She also is wearing white boots with yellow socks and has her hair at shoulder length again as well as wearing red lipstick. She also wears pink earrings and wears a pink bracelet on her left wrist. She also had the same appearance in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest and Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Personality Bulma has a temperamental personality while being very tomboyish and girly at the same time. While known for her extreme intellect, Bulma is considerably spoiled and vain, using her great beauty as an excuse for her selfish behavior. Her selfishness prevented her from being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. While in stressful conditions, she becomes frightened easily and gets angry toward everyone including her allies. Bulma tends to have a great deal of concern over her hygiene, frequently complaining when circumstances prevent her from taking a bubble bath or replenishing her beauty supplies, even when her hygiene is the least of her worries such as being stranded in the wilderness. Despite her temperament, Bulma often displays friendliness and helpfulness towards others. She tends to approach major situations rationally, often making crucial decisions on her own, and she tends to be very persistent in achieving her goals. As she gets more mature, Bulma focuses on becoming a great scientist and helps out by creating and fixing inventions that help the Dragon Team and her family. She is shown to be very witty, usually teasing her friends, apart of being happy and easy-going. Bulma enjoys strawberries, attractive boys and bubble baths. While dealing in certain social dilemmas, Bulma sometimes has to deal with using her sex appeal to get what she wants. Though she shows a strong annoyance to perverted men, she herself got infatuated towards any attractive guy she saw even in her early adulthood, even during the time she was dating Yamcha, whom she claimed she was in love with and intended to marry. However, she loses interest in him due to his lack of commitment to her. At times, she doesn't watch her mouth which gets her into trouble. Though she is not a fighter, Bulma can be violent when angered and defend herself if need be. Several characters such as Krillin, Yamcha, and even to some extent Goku, are shown to fear her violent temper. Power Bulma has a power level of 12. In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, her power level is 16. Abilities |-|Intelligence= Although her physical strength is that of a regular human, Bulma possesses a practically superhuman level intellect, being able to create technology capable of feats beyond contemporary science. She usually displays keen analytical skills and ability to recognize design and engineering styles, even being able to understand the engineering sensibilities of her alternate future counterpart's time machine. Given that her father was the inventor of the Dynocap technology that is frequently used throughout the series, it stands to reason that Bulma is well versed in compressible micro-technology, which is shown in her creation of Saiyan battle armor, which adjusts to fit the size of the wearer, which likely possesses the ability to stretch to Oozaru-sized beings just as the original models did. Her inventions are often used for her quest for the Dragon Balls or for her father's company, as well as for helping her friends on winning important battles. Many of these creations, like Dragon Radar, are so complex that experts and scientists have not been able to understand them. Bulma also has proven several times to be a very capable pilot, even being able to drive spaceships and large airplanes. Her skills as a pilot are such that she is able to perform many complex and daring maneuvers at supersonic speeds both in the sky and in sub-aquatic environments, even being able to intimidate Goku when she is properly motivated. Although she is not a fighter, Bulma is skilled at shooting by using different types of guns and machines. From time to time, her strength has been exaggerated for comedic purposes, even to the point where she is able to perform feats of strength normally thought to be impossible for a regular woman. Her abilities as an inventor even as a teenager was enough out do even the likes of Senbei Norimaki who had trouble figuring out how to fix the Dragon Radar she had created despite his own talent as an inventor. Even as a young girl, Jaco was so amazed by the power of a Ray Gun she had invented he even asked her if she would join the Galactic Patrol when she was older in recognition of her skill. However despite her intelligence it is shown to be rivaled in certain areas by Emperor Pilaf such as programming skills. She is smart enough to recognize when someone's talent is greater than her own. |-|Techniques= *'Irome' – A technique used when she tries to seduce General Blue. **'Stripping' – Bulma uses this technique to get the Dragon Ball from Goku, but it did not work due to Goku's naïve pure hearted nature. *'Elbow Strike' – An attack used on people smaller than her. |-|Forms= Carrot During her encounter with Monster Carrot in Dragon Ball, Bulma fell victim to Monster Carrot's Magic Touch which magically turned her into a carrot. In this form Bulma lacks the ability to speak or move leaving virtually her helpless forcing her friends Goku and Puar to protect her from Monster Carrot who was using her carrot form as a hostage even threatening to eat her. Goku manages to defeat Monster Carrot who is forced to restore Bulma back to her normal form. |-|Equipment= *'Capsules' - As the daughter of the founder of the Capsule Corporation, Bulma often carries around an assortment of capsules containing everything from vehicles, to Capsule Houses, to weapons. *'Advanced Airplane' – A type of airplane created by Capsule Corporation. It is far much faster than a regular one, being almost of the level of a spaceship. *'Laser Gun' – Even as a child, Bulma created a ray gun which had its blasting capabilities were enough to impress Jaco - himself the owner of a similar blaster -, to the point that he asked if she'd be willing to join the Galactic Patrol. *'Dragon Radar' – A pocket-watched shaped radar designed by Bulma to detect Dragon Balls. *'Pistol' – Bulma uses a pistol very early in Dragon Ball to shoot Goku when he attacked her car, only for it to have no effect. *'Machine Gun' – Bulma often shoots people such as Goku, Master Roshi, and Krillin with a MAC-11 when they anger her. Also used in the Origins series as her super attack, "Flailing Machinegun". *'Scouter Drone' – A tracking device created by Bulma to find other people, such as Goku. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Bulma can use it to explore distant areas, as well as an explosive weapon to attack enemies. *'Scouter' – Bulma uses a scouter picked up from one of the bodies of the space soldiers on the Dark Harvest to find others Z fighters and later to figure out their Power Level. *'Rocket Launcher' *'Shotgun' – Used in the Origins series. *'The Boyfriend' - A space service pod utilize by Bulma as a kind of mech while interned in the Dark Harvest. * Trivia *Bulma was originally a parody of a character from Journey to the West (like Goku was too). She was adapted from (also called Tripitaka), the monk and the main protagonist of the novel. Like in the original novel, she leads the band of five consisting of herself, Goku, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar (each an adaptation of a Journey to the West character) in search of the Dragon Balls. Despite Xuanzang being a male, Bulma being a female follows a tradition in Chinese opera where the role is performed by a female actor. **It's also worth noting that in recent Japanese culture, it's also quite common for Xuanzang to be portrayed by a women, if not at least be portrayed as an effeminate male, which dates back as early as the 1978 drama *Bulma was revealed a month before the Dragon Ball manga started, in postcards sent to members of the Akira Toriyama Preservation Society. *Bulma's name is an allusion to an undergarment, modern bloomers in particular. *Contrary to popular belief, Bulma does not have a last name, as in the manga Briefs is her father's first name. This is later supported by them calling her "Dr. Bulma" In Dragon Ball Super, indicating they use first names in their titles. *Bulma is the most recurring female character in the Dragon Ball series. *She is the source for most of Dragon Ball's examples of fan service as she can be seen either partially or completely exposed in a sexual manner in numerous situations, most of which take place during Dragon Ball. *Bulma's hobby is inventing. *Bulma's favorite food is strawberries. Originally her wish with the Dragon Balls was to have a lifetime supply of them. *Bulma's favorite vehicle is all vehicles. *Her Citizen Number is SSC 41453. *She has a blood type of B. *Bulma's brassiere measurement at the beginning of Dragon Ball is 34C.Dragon Ball chapter 5, "Oo! Oo! Oolong!" *Bulma's hair has wandered between turquoise, aquamarine and even purple tones inconsistently throughout the series. It is worth noting that Dragon Ball was animated in the 80s and 90s, long before digital colors were brought into the production process. As such, her hair color occasionally varies from episode to episode, as it simply depended on how the inks were mixed that day. Throw the constantly rotating animation supervisors into the situation, and it is easy to see how such a discrepancy arose. Modern character sheets sometimes even have the hex values for the colors written to avoid this. In a Weekly Jump power level list, her hair is blonde. *In all 4 of the Dragon Ball series, Bulma carries a habit of not watching her mouth which could've often get her killed or get her into serious arguments. *In episode 47 of Dragon Ball, "Kame House - Found!", Krillin accidentally calls Bulma "Bloomer", the garment of which she is named. *Bulma likes her men to have short hair as said in episode 19 (this is more obvious in the Japanese *Bulma was a smoker at one point. She is seen smoking in the unedited Dragon Ball and in the.) manga. She can be seen later smoking again, at some points during Dragon Ball Z, such as the time during the Great Saiyaman Saga when Gohan asks her to make him a suit. Its possible she picked up the habit from her father, a well-known chain smoker in the series. *Bulma has been turned into food twice in her life: a carrot once in Dragon Ball, and chocolate once by Super Buu in Dragon Ball Z. Category:Dragon Ball Rebellion Category:Player Characters Category:Females Category:Outlaw Tech